


The Evolution of Woman

by FireStorm1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991
Summary: This drabble explores Vegeta's reflection on his and Bulma's relationship. Somehow it evolved from his initial thought of her on Namek. How did it change over the years?Original FFN Post Date: May 24, 2012
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 28





	The Evolution of Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.
> 
> This is just a little something I was thinking about while proofreading some of my older stories back in 2012 (too many mistakes for my liking XD). Anyway, it’s short and sweet. I hope you enjoy.

**Idiot woman…Earth woman…Woman…My woman.**

This was the mantra Vegeta was reciting to himself one morning. He had woken up like any other day to his mate’s relaxing breathing. As he watched her, though, he couldn’t help but think about how their relationship progressed. He didn’t know it then, but he was gradually changing and each time he said his name for her a different way, she was changing too. No, she wasn’t physically or emotionally changing who she was, but she was changing in his mind. His mind let him know that so subtlety that he would have never known. Well, until now that is.

**Idiot woman…**

_That was what he had called her on Namek when she was too busy focusing on Zarbon’s looks rather than his strength. As if good looks made someone a hero…idiot woman._

_He had called that to her face when she offered him a place to stay. Who in their right mind allows an enemy into their home and then let’s their guard down…idiot woman._

_And then he saw how intelligent she truly was when she fixed up the Gravity Room and it had impressed him._

**Earth woman…**

_That is what she had become. She was nowhere close to his level. He was the Prince of All Saiyans, Prince of Planet Vegeta. He was strong; she was weak. She was a human wench who just happened to be incredibly brave and smart…Earth woman._

_He was above her and ordered her around. She sometimes obliged, sometimes fought back. He didn’t care; he threatened her. She backed down for the longest time in fear. He would smirk at her earthly weakness…Earth woman._

_And then one day she walked straight up to him and demanded he treat her with the respect she deserved. She didn’t even back down when he threatened her, despite the ki blast formed in his hand._

_“You will treat me with respect,” she said forcefully as he glared at her._

**Woman…**

_That’s what he called her from then on. She was on his level and he finally admitted it. They were not separated by race anymore…Woman._

_He trusted her above everyone else. He told her things he would never admit to anyone else. He sought her out when he was bored and she welcomed him. She enjoyed their verbal spars as much as he did…Woman._

_She took him in when no one else would; she understood a side of him that he would never show anyone else. He would never take her for granted again._

**My woman…**

_He took her as his mate and she accepted. They followed both Earthling and Saiyan customs, in secret of course. It was fine with her as long as she was with him…My woman._

_He tried to forsake her, to abandon his fond memories of her, just to fight. She watched him murder so many of her own race. It hurt her, but she took him back and forgave him. She truly knew his heart…My woman._

_He promised to remain by her side always and he nearly broke it. He did sacrifice himself for her, though. Her and their son. He would have never done that for anyone else._

He felt her arms surround him. “Hey, what are you thinking about?” she asked him, her voice laced with exhaustion.

Vegeta smirked at her and kissed her forehead. “You,” he whispered. “My woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked it :D I thought it would be a cute idea.


End file.
